With the progress of the times, the internet and mobile communication network provide massive functions and applications. A user not only can use a mobile terminal to perform conventional applications, such as use a smart phone to answer a call or call somebody up, but also can use the mobile terminal to browse a webpage, transmit a picture or play a game and so on.
When the mobile terminal is used to handle matters, a huge quantity of electricity in a cell of the mobile terminal is consumed due to the increased usage frequency of the mobile terminal, such that it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. Since the pace of life becomes more and more fast, particularly, emergencies become more and more frequent, the user wants to charge the cell of the mobile terminal with large current.
With the increasing usage frequency of the mobile terminal, it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. If the mobile terminal is charged anomalously due to an abnormal USB interface coupling, it is easy to cause a safety accident, which may damage the USB interface, the mobile terminal or the charging adapter, or even cause a fire. Therefore, there is a need to detect whether there is the USB interface coupling is abnormal after the USB interfaces are coupled.